Papa et Maman
by breizhceline
Summary: Un petit délire en passant sur le petit délire de Tamaki avec Kyoya. TamaKyo Oneshot Enjoy


Le club d'hôtes du lycée Hôran ouvre ses portes.

C'était une journée somme toute normale dans le club d'hôtes : Tamaki minaudait auprès de ses clientes, Hikaru et Kaoru flirtaient outrageusement devant des yaoistes aux anges, Hani s'empiffrait innocemment et joyeusement de gâteaux sous l'œil protecteur de Mori et, dans un coin, Kyoya tapotait tranquillement sur son laptot. Haruhi qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas de clientes à divertir, alla voir ce dernier, intriguée du fait que, contrairement aux autres hôtes, il était le seul a ne jamais parler, ou prou, aux clientes.

-Ano…Kyoya-sempai…

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis jamais avec les clientes ?

Haruhi aurait pu être surprise que son sempai sache toujours tout, mais relativisa se disant qu'elle avait vu pire. Elle se contenta d'opiner du chef.

-La raison est simple.

Kyoya s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier, se recula sur sa chaise et fixa la jeune fille avec un sourire calculateur.

-J'incarne le profil type du jeune homme mystérieux, qui reste a l'écart du monde et de ses activités, ce qui implique que mon rôle n'est pas de parler aux clientes, mais bien au contraire de rester inaccessible, insondable, et de laisser de ce fait les clientes débattre sur moi, me permettant, au passage, de tenir les comptes du club et de faire « trouver » au Baron des idées de thèmes. A propos, les photos montages que les jumeaux ont réalisés ont permis, suite a leur mise en vente sur le site du club, de réduire ta dette a 500 100¥. Je pourrai bien te faire grâce de cette dernière centaine, mais je suis convaincu que tu trouveras une meilleure façon de l'utiliser, comme de l'investir dans le club par exemple ? Acheva-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

//Ce type est vraiment le Roi des Ténèbres, pensa Haruhi//

-HA – RU – HI !!!

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de se retourner que les jumeaux Hitachiin étaient déjà sur elle.

-Alors Haruhi, que fais tu, seule, avec le Seigneur des Ombres ? demanda Hikaru

-Serais-tu, par hasard, attirée par le cote obscure de la Force ? Renchérit Kaoru

Kyoya, ne se sentant nullement concerne, se replongea dans ses comptes.

-Si tu le souhaites Haruhi, souffla Hikaru en se rapprochant de son visage, nous pouvons être très méchants…

-Nous pouvons te faire des choses, dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence…proposa Kaoru, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Soudain, un éclair venu de nulle part s'abattis dans la salle. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'un OTNI, objet-tracant-non-identifié, fonçait droit sur eux.

-Lâchez mon enfant, bande de pervers !!

-Tiens, voilà le Baron, remarquèrent les jumeaux sans plus d'intérêt.

Tamaki fonçait toujours vers eux telle une fusée, prêt a défendre l'honneur de sa fille par tous les moyens. Quand soudain, il posa le pied sur une banane venue de nulle part et parti dans une folle glissade, les dépassa sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et finit par se prendre le mur en pleine face.

Vaguement amusés, les jumeaux revinrent a leur jouet préfère.

-Alors, reprirent-ils en cœur, où en étions-nous ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement paternel ! Tamaki ressuscita, revint à la charge, se plantant devant le trio.

-En tant que père, je vous interdis de toucher un seul cheveu de ma petite Haruhi !

Pour toutes réponses les jumeaux lui tirèrent la langue.

Désespéré, le blond se tourna vers Kyoya.

-Maman !! Les jumeaux arrêtent pas d'embéter Haruhi !!

Même si le brun était depuis longtemps habitues aux extravagances de son camarade, il reconnaissait que celle-ci avait du mal a passer.

-Maman ! Tu dois venir aider Papa !!

Kyoya essayait désespérément de faire le vide dans son esprit, pensant a des choses agréables comme de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, des cadavres…en vain.

-Maman !!!!

Kyoya se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Tamaki. Celui-ci, reconnaissant que son ami lui vienne en aide, et surtout inconscient du danger, s'était retourner face aux jumeaux, les narguant que Maman allait les gronder. Arrivé a sa hauteur, Kyoya lui saisit l'épaule, le fit se retourner, et lui saisissant le montant, l'attira a lui et l'embrassa.

Plus un seul bruit ne s'éleva de la salle.

Lorsque le jeune homme recula, il fixa le blondinet, et d'une voix froide :

-Toi, tu te tais.

Il se tourna vivement vers les jumeaux, sous le choc d'un tel spectacle aux premières loges.

-Et vous, vous arrêtez vos imbécillités.

Enfin, il se retourna vers Tamaki, et avec un grand sourire :

-Voila, j'espère que tu es content, Papa.

Et sur ce, tourna les talons et se réinstalla devant son lap-top.

Les personnes présentes mirent quelques instants à émerger. Et d'un coup, ce fut le signal. Toutes les clientes hurlèrent leur joie et leur émotion, soutenues par les commentaires live de Renge sur sa plate-forme tournante ultra motorisée ; Hani se mit a rigoler et repris le fil de son goûter, toujours sous la surveillance de Mori que la situation n'avait pas l'air de perturber ; les jumeaux eux avaient lâchés Haruhi sur le conseil de Kyoya et, titubant, se dirigèrent vers le Baron pétrifie. La jeune fille, quand a elle, se tourna vers le lunetteux.

-Ano…Kyoya-sempai…

-Tu te demandes pourquoi, sans aucune raison apparente, j'ai embrassé Tamaki devant tout le club et les clientes ?

Haruhi opina du chef. Kyoya se recula sur sa chaise et, avec le même flegme, expliqua, ou plutôt exposa :

-Vois-tu, le problème était que Tamaki monopolisait l'attention avec ses élucubrations, pouvant déranger des clientes, et le fait que 4 membres du club tiraient au flanc pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'intervenir. Pourquoi de manière si extrême ? Le choc causé a Tamaki et aux jumeaux leur a permis de se calmer, tout en contentant les fans du genre, ajoutant une nouvelle dimension d'ambiguïté a mon personnage. De plus…

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt la web-cam accrochée à son lap-top.

-J'ai programme cette web-cam pour qu'elle prenne quelques cliches. De ce fait, très prochainement, des photos immortalisant ce moment « magique et rare » seront en vente sur le site. Je suis sur qu'elle remporteront un succès intéressant, acheva-t-il avec le sourire.

//Définitivement diabolique…//


End file.
